general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikitopia/Issue One
(A comic book store is shown, empty except for the clerk and two customers. The doors open and two men walk in. They are Riley and Lee.) Clerk: (to Riley and Lee) We're closed. (Lee takes out a section of piping from his bag and casually hits one customer over the head. Riley approaches the counter and places down a note. It unravels to reveal the words "Utopia Manuscript".) Clerk: I-I don't know where it is...someone bought it... (Lee approaches the other customer with a gas canister, it had a mouthpiece attached.) Lee: Don't worry, it'll just make you sleep. (Lee lunges forward and covers the man's face with the mouthpiece. The man's eyes widen and he goes limp. Lee removes the mouthpiece and the man falls.) Clerk: H-here...his address... (The clerk hands Riley a note.) Riley: Where is KatieTheAndreaFan? Clerk: W-who? Riley: Where is KatieTheAndreaFan? Clerk: Is she a customer? I c-can check the customer d-database... Riley: Where is KatieTheAndreaFan? Clerk: (stammering) ''I d-d-don't know who y-you mean... ''(Lee approaches the man and places the mouthpiece over his mouth. The man dies almost instantly and falls to the ground. Lee lights a cigarette and earns a disgusted look from Riley.) Lee: I have a craving (he sighs) alright, I'll go outside... (Riley sees a little boy hiding under a table, he takes out a box of raisins and offers one to the boy, who takes it.) Riley: Lee...don't put the gas away just yet... ----- (Kaley is sitting at a desk opposite two publishers. They are in the process of discussing a deal for her book, a study of "The Utopia Experiments" by Robert Kirkman). Publisher 1: So it's a comic? Kaley:'' (sternly)'' It's a graphic novel. It's called "The Utopia Experiments". It was written by a famous comic writer who was diagnosed with Schizophrenia. He overdosed after writing it. It's the only book he ever drew himself. Publisher 2: He's the Kirkman guy right? Why not just write a book about The Walking Dead? That'd sell well... Kaley: Because Utopia is special. There are things in this book that hint at diseases and cures that were discovered years later. Publisher 1: It's a conspiracy? Those are so last year... Publisher 2: Kaley you were a successful medical student, a year away from becoming a doctor, what happened? Kaley: My father suffered from Deel's Syndrome. Publisher 1: I'm sorry for your loss, but that doesn't explain why y- Kaley: (angrily) Deel's is a degenerative disease. Every muscle in the body stops, one-by-one. At first it was his legs, then his arms, then his body, then his mouth. Eventually, all that was left was his throat, and when he lost that he fucking suffocated to death. So don't talk to me about motives!'' (she calms)'' The strain if Deel's that killed him was discovered in 2016, but it's genetics were mapped out in Utopia, which was written in 2014. Publisher 2: So it is a conspiracy? Kaley: (angrily again) Are you gonna fucking publish this or not. You've got people writing books about Star Wars who've got PHDs in Doctor fucking Who. It can't be that much of a leap, can it? Publisher 2: I'm sorry Kaley, but- Kaley: You know what; fuck the book, fuck the audience, and fuck you too Mr Publisher! (Kaley walks out and slams the door.) Publisher 1: I think it's the time of the month... ----- (Brent is sitting at his desk in the office. He logs on to The Walking Dead Wiki live chat. Just as he's about to log on, his co-worker Cat comes over and asks him for a new report. Brent opens a new window to hide the chat window.) Cat: Stop messing around on those forums and get it done. Brent: I'm not on any forums. (Cat closes the new window, to reveal the chat window.) Cat: You were saying? (Cat walks away and Brent mutters a series of curses at him.) Cat: How funny...here's what the joke is though Brent, you're twenty eight and you still live with your mother. (Cat walks off giggling and Brent logs on to chat anyway.) ----- (Bloxx is sitting at home, gazing in awe at a copy of "The Utopia Experiments". He logs onto his computer and opens chat.) Bloxx: Who's out there? Cameron Cameron: Cameron Cameron at your service. Drew: DREW MOTHAFUCKAAAAA. Kaley: I'm here. Brent: I'm here too. Bloxx: Who are you? Brent: I'm Brent, I'm new, Bloxx: You four are the chosen. I want us to meet. Drew: We never meet, dems da roolz. Bloxx: I have something you'll all want to see, Utopia, part two. Kaley: How is it? Bloxx: It's...amazing...right guys, come to my place tomorrow at 8, I'll PM you the address. Drew: I'm not coming to your house, you might be a rapist. Brent: Drew you're a dickhead. Drew: Yeah well I'm a wrestling star and I shag supermodels, what do you do new bitch? Bloxx: Stop it. We'll meet at the Black Horse pub at 8, wear blue so we recognise each other. Brent: k Kaley: k Cameron Cameron: k Drew: k (Drew is finally shown for the first time. Far from a wrestling star, he's an eleven year old boy. He traces Bloxx's IP address and finds where he lives.) Category:Issues Category:Wikitopia Category:Katie